


Risqué

by mochacherie



Series: Head Over Heels (Remus Lupin/OC series) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Comedy, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochacherie/pseuds/mochacherie
Summary: In which things get a little too risqué during an Order meeting and Remus has a hard time.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Head Over Heels (Remus Lupin/OC series) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781635
Kudos: 26





	Risqué

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews appreciated! Smut ahead.

It was an hour into the Order meeting which did not seem to be ending anytime soon. Emma was sitting across the table from a certain Mr. Lupin, sipping her tea when he caught her eye. Feeling like she needed to lighten up the hopelessly drawn-out meeting and a little _risqué_ , Emma decided to have some fun. With Minerva on one side, her options were rather limited. But she still knew of things that made a certain Mr. Lupin tick.

And one of those things was her unabashedly giving him the _take-me-now_ look in the middle of a crowded room. Although she usually reserved it for when they were alone.

With a slight sigh which she knew Remus could hear thanks to his heightened full moon senses, she took another small sip of her tea. He had looked up just slightly to meet her eyes when she put her cup back down, gave him the exact _look,_ lightly licked her lower lip and bit it ever so slightly that it would have gone almost unnoticed.

Except by him, that is.

Seeing a quick flash of desire flicker through his eyes, she saw him hastily divert his attention to his coffee. Trying to take his mind off, he gulped hard and yet somehow choked on his coffee and then proceeded to spill it on the table and a little on himself. He pushed back his chair as Ron and Fred on either sides turned their attention to him to help him clean up the table.

"Well if you're done making a mess there, I'll continue," barked Moody who did not seem pleased with the interruption. She heard Sirius chuckle on her other side, who then winked at her hinting he knew exactly what she had done. Remus glared at Sirius, mumbling something under his breath before giving her a quick glare too, and then turned his attention back to Moody.

He sat up stiff, crossing his hands over his lap to cover what Emma assumed would be a painful distraction for him now. Smiling to herself, she turned back her attention to the meeting as well. It seemed like the diversion was worth it. She loved the effect she had on a certain Mr. Lupin.

Moody continued talking about individual missions and goals for the Order for the next 20 or so minutes before Kingsley finally proceeded to conclude the meeting.

"All right dearies, dinner will be set in about 15-20 minutes for those of you joining us. I'm afraid it's reheated leftovers tonight," Molly said as people started getting up. "Yes of course. Help yourself to my kitchen and food," Sirius called out to Molly as she disappeared downstairs to the kitchen.

As some Order members broke up into smaller groups, whispering among themselves, she brought her gaze back to Remus to offer him an apologetic smile for messing with him.

But he just sat there with his arms crossed, glowering at her. She rolled her eyes and got up from the table. She wanted to try and grab a few crisps from her secret stash upstairs, dinner might be in 20 minutes, but she really needed some food _now_. She didn't see Remus' eyes follow her out the room, nor did she hear him quietly get up and follow her.

He could be smooth when he wasn't busy profusely apologising for spilled coffee.

As she was walking upstairs, a hand grabbed her upper arm and turned her around roughly. Gasping she found herself trapped between a wall and a half-annoyed, half-aroused Remus with a very prominent bulge protruding into her thigh.

"What. Was. That." Remus growled in her ear. His breath was hot on her neck and sent shivers down her spine.

"Mmmm the meeting was dragging on...and I thought it would be worth a little fun," she said looking up into his eyes and grazing her fingers lazily over his chest. "I didn't realise it would be that entertaining," she grinned and went to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his face to meet her halfway and kissed her hungrily instead. A hand snaked around her waist and pulled her close. In these moments, she loved how well their bodies pressed against each other- moulded to fit perfectly. Enough to make her forget her surroundings.

Most of the time at least.

He took her hand and brought it down to the stiffness in his jeans forcing her to reckon with the beast she had awoken. "Remus, we're on the stairs," she broke off for a moment.

"So? We're one floor up. In fact, Molly is in the kitchen two floors down," his voice was low. The glint in his eye that told her he really didn't care who chanced upon them.

"...And if I recall. You started this," Remus pressured her hand to grip him a little harder which she happily obliged, prompting a low moan from him...only for her to hear.

He nudged a leg between her thighs and she parted them on cue. Thrilled at how close they were, she felt herself get restless and was all too happy when his hand disappeared under her skirt. Much to her dismay, he started touching and caressing her everywhere except where she needed him to the most, knowing it would drive her crazy.

Hands now around his neck, she arched into him kissing him again. "So...nothing really," she sighed back into the kiss.

Too far gone to care about appearances, he lifted her, making her wrap her legs around his waist and carried her further up the stairs without breaking their kiss. Pausing quickly to glance behind them to make sure no one was looking for them, they sneaked off into the tiny bathroom on the first floor at the end.

He didn't have the patience to walk up another flight to her room.

Remus burst in through the door still holding her up with her legs around his waist. He put her down briefly to tug off her underwear before she had time to process what he had done- but she happily stepped out of it nonetheless. A simple locking and silencing spell then did the trick.

The cold air hit her legs but the warmth between her thighs only increased in anticipation. The fact that her skirt only stirred her further to give a whole different sense of wickedness. As if she were some mischievous student caught without knickers while trying to seduce her Professor.

_Hmmm, maybe I'll park that for another day. He still has to make good on the promise_ , she thought, and let herself be backed up against the wall.

Throwing her arms around his neck once more, he wrapped one leg around his waist with her other firmly planted on the ground for some leverage.

"You're going to be the death of me," he said to which she only chuckled in response.

"I suspect dinner is closer to being ready in 10 minutes now," she said slowly unbuttoning the top of his shirt. She started placing small kisses along his exposed collarbone all the way up to his neck pausing to suck hard. She had every intention of leaving a visible mark.

"Then I'll make it worth your while" he growled as he ground himself against her, pulling her into him hard. He was being rougher than usual, but she didn't really mind. She liked this side of him.

"Remus," she whimpered as his fingers started teasing her. This time right where she wanted. She knew that he had no plan of taking her quickly. Not too quickly that is.

Impatiently, she tugged at his jeans hoping he'd get the hint. _He had it wrong. He was going to be the death of her!_ She felt him grin as they kissed and he showed no signs of stopping and moving on to the main event.

"Not so much about the teasing now are you, love?"

She huffed and wrapped her leg tighter around him, desperate to feel him. She needed more than his fingers now.

Remus stopped to look at her; breathing hard, chest heaving, and he felt his resolve snap. He wasn't big on torturing himself either. They had plenty of time to be soft and gentle after dinner. He hastened to unzip his pants and bunched up her skirt.

He finally lifted her up wrapping her other leg around him as well now.

"Now tell me, love. Are you going to pull one on me like that again?" Remus whispered. "No promises," she looked at him and tried to buck her hips forward. But he held her firmly in place without relenting.

"Shame. I was hoping for a different response," he whispered, voice dangerously low. He was so close to her. If she could just nudge him a little forward, they'd be at it. "Fine! I won't! Now for the love of Merlin jus-" but she was cut off as Remus finally indulged her, satisfied with her response.

"Remus- fuck!" she cried arching her back while he lost all pretense of control. Remus didn't know how he had held on as long as he did. He was sure that he had been _**this**_ close to losing it the Order meeting and dragging her away on the spot. But now he didn't hold back anymore. Not when the silencing charm was doing its trick of blocking out their very risqué habit of doing it almost anywhere in this house.

When all the big moves had finally been pulled out- for being on a time crunch, and he had finally made her see stars, she fell into him with a content sigh. Coming down from his own high, his breath was staggered as he stood there looking at her. Her top was half undone, the top of her chest was covered in a quite a few red teeth marks and he was sure that she had ripped off one of two of his own buttons in her hurry to open his shirt.

In short, they both looked thoroughly ravished.

He couldn't believe they had just gone at it like that despite having their own bedrooms literally upstairs.

_This was becoming a bad habit of theirs. The things this woman made him do._  
  
"We should get going. Dinner is about to start," she said undoing herself from his hold and adjusting her appearance. Remus did the same, firstly casting a _Reparo_ on his shirt. Proof of how little restrain Remus had when it came to Emma.

"But somehow you look like you want to go for round two," she eyed him as he buttoned his shirt.

"Maybe I do love. Maybe...I want to take my turn teasing you well this time. To hear you whimper at my touch as you did minutes ago except to play it out for as long as possible this time.." he took a few steps towards her again, but she put her hand on his chest stopping him before he could get too close.

"Dinner," her voice was barely audible as she flushed redder at his words. He could see her smiling as he watched her walk out the door.

He waited a few minutes so as to not seem too suspicious with both of them returning to the table at the same time. He took a few moments to compose himself again and fixed the mess they had made in the bathroom knocking over toiletries.

He sighed loudly and ran his fingers through his hair.

_He had it bad,_ he thought to himself. He felt the heat rising in his cheeks. At least she wasn't here to see him blush like a schoolgirl. He hid his face in his hands and groaned out loud as if he couldn't believe that he had just said all that to her. OUT LOUD.

He walked out the door to join the rest of the dinner party. _I need another drink with Sirius,_ he made a mental note. But then he remembered his promise to her from a few minutes ago and grinned to himself.

The drink could wait another day.


End file.
